1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to gift registries. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to gender neutral, web-based gift registries.
2. Description of the Related Art
A gift registry is a service that allows a registrant to create a unique, personalized gift registry profile that includes gift preferences selected from an inventory of items. A friend or family member can then access the gift registry profile to assist in the selection of a gift. Two common types of gift registries are bridal registries and baby registries.
Currently existing baby registries offer registrants the option of registering for gender specific baby registry gifts or gender neutral baby registry gifts. A gender specific baby registry gift is a gift item that includes aesthetic design elements commonly associated with either a boy or a girl, and which typically indicates the gender of the item's user. For example, a gender specific pair of pants for a girl may be pink and have ruffles. Similarly, a gender specific pair of pants for a boy may be blue and be adorned with images of robots. In contrast, gender neutral baby registry gifts are items that are not readily identifiable with either a boy or a girl. Gender neutral baby registry gifts typically include gender neutral design elements not commonly associated with either a boy or a girl. For example, gender neutral clothing typically is neither pink nor blue, but rather green or yellow.